Talk:Theories
mangle is responsible here why. 1. foxy the pirate, Freddy fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica couldn't have done it since they are in the parts and service room lock and don't come out at day 2. the puppet can't because of lacking a endoskeleton jaw 3. toy chica, bonnie, and Freddy and BB wouldn't be able to take a chuck of person I believe that the security guard you play is the victim. 4. mangle has sharp teeth like foxy and is allowed to go round the pizzeria during the day. 5. mangle attack of attacking the player give it a perfect position to bite the frontal lobe 6. after bite the new animatronics were scrape due to malfunction 7. If foxy did it he would have been destroyed for the safety of others because of consist threats of reactivating and hurt more 8. why he a broken jaw could acutely did bit some but security guard back then and now know the Freddy mask trick isn’t work caused them to implant door for safety measure You gotta think in the first other have token the job before you. who was the victim of the bite 1. can't be a child since phone say they excellent with kids and considering they are made to entertain and protect the kids 2.phone guy say the animatronic act more aggressive to the staff and stare at adults. probably since of the missing children occurring. 3. phone tell your character to stay close to the animatronic to make sure they don't harm anyone with your uniform showing you are security guard the murderer is security guard before you. in the 2nd game we learn that there an investigations happening there are actuality six missing. There lockdown and the golden freddy suit as been taken and used 1.the first in fredbear family diner death mini game were Freddy give out cake and his slowly stopping helplessly as he can't save the crying kid who is killed the mysterious purple man. this kid is latter to become the martinet ( or can be called the puppet) 2.we know that it six kid by the mini game with foxy of the purple coming and killing the kids before foxy could surprise the kids. this doesn't mean more kid were kid in the diner .but show how many died in the hand of the purple man ﻿3 foxy is the second to come in 2 night. Latter 3rd night two kid bonnie and chica , soon Freddy, and the purlple man last kill with no more suit to hide the body he puts the kid in golden Freddy The second there are becoming possessed but the reason is why they kill you is because they have a system of criminal data base and because the purple man killing the six kids and probably witness it and heard from police while they were investigating they only know it the night security guard . The first game they are fully possess as y their human like scream and them not being affected by the light so much. The reason you have doors since the Freddy mask won’t fool them since they know. Also the first game has paranormal activity going on Even the second with golden Freddy the fifth animatronic of the groups not being a hallucination but take the form of a hallucination rather than physical form. Because of rarely being use often because he is probably use in Fred bear diner and fnaf 1 as a special animatronic for birthdays. Think about their golden stars on the chair and he probably gave the birthday cake and sang the birthday song Golden Freddy golden as a star .